Antes del fin
by SEBAS GG
Summary: Que harías si supieras que mañana vas a morir? Bueno en este One-shot descubrirás que hizo la pareja de dientes de sable, Shira y Diego al creer que morirían en el cataclismo del asteroide. Lee para saber como compartieron lo que creían sus últimos momento de vida juntos (SPOILER:Ice Age 5)


**Antes del fin**

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Muchos votaron por este One-shot basado en la pelicula 5 de la era de Hielo. Espero que les guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tiene spoiler de la quinta pelicula asi que si no se la han visto recomiendo que se la vean antes de leer este fic.**

Ojala se pudiera decir que era un bello dia. Claro lo seria si no fuera por el asteroide que estaba a punto de estrellarse en el planeta tierra en no mas de cinco o seis horas.

Todo por lo que la peculiar manada de cuatro mamuts, dos zariguellas, dos tigres dientes de sable, dos perezosos y una comadreja medio loca, no habia funsionado para salvar su hogar de aquel apocalipsis.

Vaya decepcion la que se habian llevado al llegar al lugar del impacto llamado Geotopia donde al parecer nadie envejece gracias a las rocas que habian donde una loca llama maestro del yoga comandaba en aquel lugar.

Solo quedaban horas antes del inevitable cataclismo que destruiria el futuro y los sueños de cualquier especie o ser vivo en la tierra.

En una montaña adornada por rocas hechas del mismo material que el asteroide se apresiaba a una pareja de dientes de sable donde el silencio en especial era lo que reinaba.

-asi que se acabo- dijo Shira mientras sus ojos zafiro se mantenian fijos en el techo resplandeciente del lugar gracias al asteroide que venia en camino.

-al menos hicimos el intento- dijo Diego acariciando a su esposa suavemente. Sabia que a pesar de aquel rostro estoico que mostraba su amada, por dentro esta ocultaba en lo mas recondito de su corazon todo aquello que no queria expresar. Aquel corazon que lo habia intrigado desde la cubierta de un ice berg y que despues lo cautivo desde el interior de la corteza de un arbol.

Se quedaron callados. Querian disfrutar esas pocas horas de vida que les quedaba pasandola juntos, pero como? Como mirarse a los ojos para saber que esa seria la ultima vez que verian los irises de sus amados y que todos los sueños que guardaban para un futuro moririan con ellos.

De un momento a otroel silencio se vio cortado por los arbustos que los rodeaban que en aquel momento se habian empezado a agitar alertando a los dos cazadores que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenian sus pupilas dilatadas, mostrando los dientes y con las garras listas para atacar.

-hola- dijo una cabecita saliendo de entre uno de los matorrales que se estaban agitando. Era un conejito de no mas de cinco o seis y que al igual que en aquella loca utopia tenia colores particulares. En este caso el niño era de color azul electrico con betas amarillas que formaban espirales en su cuerpo.

-hola-dijo Diego buscando no sonar rudo ni feroz para el niño.

-me llamo son ustedes?- pregunto el niño mientras se acercaba con inocensia a la pareja de sables.

-mi nombre es Shira y el es mi esposo Diego y somos... dientes de sables-dijo la de pelaje platinado con temor de que el niño se asustara ap descubrir de que especie provenian.

-wow enserio?- dijo otro niño saliendo de otro arbusto. Era un oso hormiguero de color verde con betas rojas llamado mark. Seguido de el salio una comadreja de la misma edad de color rosa con blanco, al parecer era una niña llamada Lia que venia con otra comadreja parecida solo que de color rojo con negro de nombre Max y que era el hermano de Lia. Y por ultimo un oso perezoso de color amarillo con cafe llamado zack que a comparacion de su amigo era muy energetico.

-he escuchado mucho de su raza- dijo la niña del grupo mientras miraba a la pareja con curiosidad.

-enserio?- pregunto Diego.

-si. Sabemos que son fuertes cazadores y guerreros. Uno de los mas temidos- dijo el peresoso mientras saltaba con felicidad.

-y no tienen miedo?- pregunto incredula Shira al ver como los niños la miraban con curiosidad mas que con miedo.

-por que habriamos de?- pregunto Jake.

-porque cazamos y asesinamos- dijo Diego al ver que los niños no tenian ni una pisca de miedo.

-lo hacen para sobrevivir. Eso no significa que sean malos

Eso hiso que los sables quedaran desorientados. Toda su vida, en especial los niños les habian tenido miedo pero estos no, lo cual los descolocaba.

-y tienen hijos?- pregunto Zack.

-no- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Aquello les recordo que aquel bello sueño que tenian los dos moriria junto a ellos.

-ah que mal. Quieren jugar con nosotros. Jugaremos a deslizarnos por las rocas- dijo Jake sacando una roca en forma de tabla. Seguido todos sacaron una de aquellas tablas.

-gracias pero no tenemos una tabla- dijo Shira.

\- eso se arregla- dijo Lia. Seguido y sin que se lo esperaran los niños saltaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que el suelo debajo de Diego y Shira se agrietara y que los dos cayeran. Gracias a las rocas terminaron flotando en una especie de tubo, solo que a diferencia de la primera vez estaban en rocas diferentes.

-relajate y dejate llevar- dijo Max al lado de Diego que se estaba resbalando de la tabla.

-es facil- dijo mark ganando velocidad y empezando a balancearse por el tunel.

Al ver que los niños se divertian la pareja de sable empezo a jugar y a deslizarse con agilidad.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar mientras los niños los acompañaban.

-Jake cuidado- grito Shira al ver que el conejito perdia el equilibrio y caia. Como un instinto Shira se posiciono debajo para recibir al niño.

-estas bien?- pregunto Shira con preocupacion.

-wow gracias por salvarme- dijo Jake dandole un abrazo por el cuello a Shira para despues recuperar y saltar a su tabla. Aquello hiso que Shira sonriera con ternura para ver como jake alcanzaba a sus amigos donde su compañero estaba cargando a los hermanos comadreja que estaban haciendo equilibrio sobre el sable mientras este reia.

No pudo evitar dibujar una imagen de el y ella rodeado por pequeños cachorros de dientes de sable haciendo que la tristeza volviera a la cazadora.

El juego siguio hasta que el tunel se acabo.

-eso fue increible- grito Lia encima de Diego mientras caminaban.

-fue muy divertido- apollo el oso perezoso.

-oh oh, tenemos que irnos. Gracias por todo- dijo Max.

-adios- dijeron Diego y Shira al mismo tiempo mientras veian como los niños se iban.

Se iban a dar la vuelta cuando de repente ven a Jake que se estaba devolviendo a toda prisa y sin que pudiera prepararse el niño se aferraron en un abrazo a una de las patas de Shira.

-gracias- dijo este escondiendo el rostro entre el pelaje de Shira la cual correspondio al abrazo del niño despues del impacto que le habia generado este.

-adios anaranjado- dijo Jake para hacer con Diego el saludo que Julian le habia enseñado a este y que el sable le habia enseñado al niño.

-vaya niños- dijo Diego con una sonrisa mientras veia a los niños correr -Shira?- volteo este pero no la vio -Shira?- dijo este mas desesperado empezando a correr por todo el lugar.

Corrio por todo el lugar empezando a buscar a su compañera.

-Sid has visto a Shira- dijo Diego viendo como Sid estaba acostado en las piernas de Brook mientras esta tocaba una guitarra.

-no lo se diego, dieguito. Yo solo he visto a esta hermosa- dijo Sid con voz dulsona y soñadora.

Sin perder el tiempo siguio de largo llegando a donde manny.

-hace dos dias hubiera dado lo que fuera por mantenerla cerca. Ahora daria lo que fuera por verla casarse, irse de casa- escucho Diego escondido a su amigo el cual veia a su hija con su prometido. Manny tenia ese dolor al ver los sueños de su hija destruidos impregnado en su voz.

-jugar con sus hijos, bailar con su esposo- jugar con sus hijos. Aquella frase que dijo Ellie hiso que una lagrima se escapara de los ojos verdes del sable al recordar las noches en que se desvelaba viendo a su amada, soñando con una familia.

Sin perder mas tiempo siguio corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una cascada. Iba a seguir corriendo cuandp vio entre la cascada a su esposa en una cueva oculta.

Se metio por un pequeño camino por entre las rocas hasta llegar a la cueva vio como su esposa estaba recostada y temblaba levemente, algo que lo desconcerto ya que ese lugar se estaba calentando gracias al calor que irradiaba el asteroide.

-shira?- dijo el sable entrando a la cueva.

-vete Diego- dijo esta dando la vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia el interior.

-que tienes?- pregunto Diego acercandose a su esposa extrañado por la actitud de la de ojos zafiro.

-por favor Diego vete- dijo la sable sin darse la vuelta.

-vamos Shira dime que...-

-te dije que te largaras que no me escuchaste- rugio Shira encarando a Diego.

No fue el rugido potente y atemorizante digno de un tigre dientes de sable lo que lo impresiono. Fue la imagen que tenia Shira, una imagen que jamas habia visto.

-por que estas llorando?- cuestiono de manera suave Diego mientras se acercaba a Shira la cual tenia sus mejillas empapadas de lagrimas que hacian que los ojos de Shira brillaran como dos perlas al igual que sus ojos cuando se iluminaban por la oscuridad.

-recuerdas el dia de nuestra boda- dijo Shira mientras intentaba de limpiar su rostro del camino salado que habian dejado sus lagrimas.

-como olvidarlo- dijo diego con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-yo...- dijo Shira pero la voz se le quebro haciendo que esta agachara su cabeza y apretar con fuerza sus garras contra el suelo rocoso de la cueva.

-Shira- intento calmar diego a Shira mientras ponia una de sus patas en el hombro de ella pero sin que lo previera Shira se safo con fuerza y rudeza del tacto de Diego haciendose para atras -que pas...-

-Te falle Diego. Te falle- dijo Shira con la voz quebrada sin que pudiera contenerse empezando a temblar y a apretar sus garras con mas fuerza mientras intentaba evitar demostrar toda la tristeza que la abarcaba y claro empezando a recordar todo lo que habia vivido cuando se unio en alma a su amado sable.

* * *

Ya habia pasado mas de un año y medio desde la fragmentasion del continente y de su aventura con los piratas de donde su mas reciente miembro provenía y la cual era la celebrada en aquel memorable dia. Era el dia de la boda de los dos sables los cuales habian comenzado su relacion en aquellas nuevas y bellisimas tierras y donde vivian ahora.

En una cueva se podia apresiar a Shira la novia la cual estaba caminando en circulos cual leon enjaulado desesperado y ansioso.

-tranquila-escucho a Ellie que estaba sentada en un rincon -sigue asi y dejaras una brecha en el suelo- bromeo ganandose una mirada asesina de parte de Shira.

-esto no es divertido- refunfuño Shira mientras volvia a caminar en circulos.

-te pareces a Diego cuando me pidio consejo para pedirte matrimonio- recordo la mamut. Aun podia ver como Diego habia entrado en su cueva mientras tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido. Fue despues de un fuerte golpe que logro hacer reaccionar al sable el cual le conto su idea de pedirle a Shira su mano en matrimonio. Bueno pata en matrimonio.

-si lo recuerdo-dibujo una sonrisa al recordar a su tartamudo novio en aquel dia.

La habia llevado a la costa donde habian desenbarcado, ya cuando el cielo se tornaba rojo para darle paso a la noche antecedido por el crepusculo.

"Me harias el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa y vivir junto mi por el resto de nuestras vidas" recordo aquella frase que hiso que Shira sonriera y se le aguaran los ojos. En ese momento diego habia llevado una ostra la cual abrio mostrando una perla blanca, la cual Shira tomo y la guardo con recelo en un lugar secreto de su cueva, donde a veces se quedaba contemplando el brillo de esta bien sea con la luz del sol o la luna.

"Auch y eso por que fue?" Recordo a Diego quejarse por un golpe de parte de Shira.

"Por demorarte"

"Entonces..."

"Acepto"  
Desde aquel momento Shira y Diego empezaron a planear su boda junto con la manada la cual habia tomado bien la noticia, en especial Sid que habia estado gritando y dando ordenes como loco durante dos semanas completas.

-ahora imaginate- llamo Ellie a la de ojos zafiros -si tu estas asi, como estara Diego?-

Era verdad. Si ella estaba ansiosa no era capaz de imaginar a Diego en ese preciso momento.

Asi pasaron los minutos hasta que el momento que Shira estaba esperando llego.

-ya es hora- entro Sid a la cueva junto a manny que se habia ofrecido a entregar a Shira en el altar.

-gracias por todo Sid- dijo Shira -a todos gracias.

-no tienes nada que agradecer- respondio Manny para despues ponerle una corona de flores azule a Shira -vamos. Diego esta que entra en paro cardiaco-

Seguido todos salieron hasta llegar a la playa. En el fondo estaba Diego con un collar de flores blancas debajo de un arco.

Ver a Diego con el collar le hiso ahogar una carcajada ya que le recordo al collar de conchas que le habia echo Sid el dia en que la habian encerrado en una cortesa.

El camino que llevaba al altar estaba rodeado de animales. Morita, la abuelita, Lois, Ethan y sus amigos estaban entre esos juntos con los amigos de Momo el cual precedia la ceremonia.

Al llegar, Manny entrego a Shira la cual se quedo mirando a Diego ya que este la escudriñaba con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-que tanto me vez?-pregunto Shira sacando a Diego de su ensoñacion.

-nada es solo que con esa corona te vez muy bien. Te ves muy bella- dijo Diego haciendo sonrojar a Shira.

-gracias- dijo la sable.

Todo transcurrio con normalidad mientras momo leia un libro de sabra Dios de donde lo saco. Llego el momento decisivo. El momento de los votos.

-Shira me quedo corto de palabras al describir lo que siento por ti. Tantas veces que me llegue sentir solo a pesar de todos los que me rodeaban. Pedia cada dia y cada noche un milagro para dejar de sentirme asi, hasta que tu apareciste. Fuiste ese milagro, la que me saco de aquel abismo de dolor y soledad. Estoy agradecido por haberte encontrado y te prometo que apartir de este dia, jamas te abandonare, siempre te cuidare y te amare con todo mi ser- aquello hiso que Shira se mordiera la lengua para asi apasiguar aquellas lagrimas que no queria mostrar frente a todos, acto que no pudo cumplir.

-Nunca llegue a desear nada de esto hasta que te conoci. Antes mi vida era una vida desenfrenada y sin motivo, hasta que apareciste en aquel pedaso de hielo. Tu me diste un sueño por el cual luchar. Mi sueño fuiste tu junto a mi cuidando y protegiendo a una familia. He soñado con aquello desde que estoy contigo y te prometo que esa sera mi meta desde este dia. Meta que solo quiero hacer contigo por cuanto te amo- y asi sello su promesa con un beso lo cual hiso que todos estallaran en felicidad.

* * *

-Falle a mi promesa. Te prometi criar a una familia junto a ti y no pude- reprimio Shira sus ganas de llorar mientras su voz se entrecortaba mas.

-Shira mirame- dijo Diego mientras tomaba el menton de Shira la cual volteo el rostro. -por favor mírame- dijo Diego volteando el rostro de Shira.

Apenas also su rostro sintió la calidez de los labios de Diego en los suyos. No era como si fuera la primera vez pero aun asi la tomo desprevenida.

\- No rompiste tu promesa, tu fuiste mi familia durante todos los dias. No haber tenido hijos no fue culpa de nadie, solo no tuvimos tiempo- consoló Diego a su amada sable -ahora por favor deja de llorar, que no sabes cuanto me duele verte hacerlo-

Por que alejarse de él si era él el que la calmaba y la llenaba de felicidad. Fue en aquel momento cuando Diego empezo a lamer con cariño las mejillas de su amada para limpiar el rostro de Shira.

-asi esta mejor- dijo Diego al ver el rostro de Shira sin ningun rastro de lagrimas.

Sin responder beso a Diego con suavidad agradeciendo el tener a su lado. Era un beso tierno y suave el cual ahogo todas las penas y dolores de ambos sables, un rose suave para calmar las turbadas almas de ambos donde solo estaban ellos dos en aquella cueva.

Aquel inocente rose que solo buscaba la paz y calma entre la pareja se fue empezando a volver mas y mas apasionado haciendo que los amantes empezaran a desearse cada vez mas empezando a besarse con desespero y sed del otro. Sus lenguas se rosaban incesantemente volviendo aquel beso cada vez mas agresivo mientras sus labios y lengua se encontraban con desespero sin darle tregua al otro.

Con la misma pasión el cazador acostó a su amada arrinconandola entre él y el suelo de aquella cueva que era el refugio de amor de ambos sables. Tener a su amada debajo de él era un lujo que solo el podría disfrutar y que por nada del mundo dejaría escapar, aquel tesoro que le había robado a un pirata años atrás.

Los labios de ambos se rosaban cada vez con mas firmesa mientras sus cuerpos y se rosaban. Las suaves manos de Shira atraían cada vez mas el cuerpo de su esposo hasta tal punto en que la distancia era mínima. Los besos cargados de pasión y sed por el otro hacían que se sintieran a desfallecer mientras estos se ahogaban en el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo con el que estaban compartiendo aquel maravilloso momento.

El cazador sentía que se moría en especial cuando sintió como su amada mordía su labio inferior con una sensualidad que solo ella poseía y la cual con su mirada zafiro retaba a su compañero al saber en la locura en que sumergía al anaranjado con aquel acto.

Siendo la gota que rebaso el vaso de su cordura, sin miramiento se lanzo cual fiera al cuello de su amada empezando a lamerlo con desespero pero a la vez sin dejar aquella pasión que tenia encendido su corazón, pasando su lengua con deseo desde el comienzo del cuello hasta la oreja de Shira la cual se estaba perdiendo en el laberinto del placer que sentía haciendo que inevitablemente empezara a ronronear.

-no debiste retarme gatita- le susurro en el oído el de ojos esmeralda los cuales brillaban al deleitarse con su amada.

-me atendré a las consecuencias- dijo Shira la cual ahogo su reto en un pequeño suspiro al volver a sentir la lengua de su amado la cual buscaba saciarse de ella hasta no haber probado cada una de las partes de la femina.

Ya decidido a deleitar a su esposa, la lengua del sable empezó a bajar lentamente por el cuerpo de la platinada la cual había aumentado el numero de suspiros mas frecuentes a medida que su compañero se acercaba al símbolo de su feminidad la cual palpitaba por aquel rose que todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

Bajo desde el pecho hasta el vientre marcando con su esencia cada una de las partes de aquel exquisito camino hasta llegar al símbolo de la locura de su compañera la cual con su mirada le suplicaba que terminara aquella tortura que estaba viviendo.

Con gran esfuerzo ahogo el gemido de placer que sintió cuando la lengua de su amado paso por entre los pliegues de su intimidad sumergiéndola en un mundo que a pesar de estar de casados no habían experimentado por miedo. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna al sentir como diego había besado y acariciado con si lengua aquel capullo que coronaba la intimidad de la platinada haciendo que los gemidos de esta fueran cada vez mas difíciles de ocultar. Rogaba entre suspiro y gemido a su amado que no detuviera aquel éxtasis que estaba llevando a las estrellas a la sable la cual llevada por el momento ya no podía ocultar la pasión y placer que desbordaba de su ser.

El anelado climax de la sable llego como una avalancha arrollando todo el cuerpo de la fémina haciendo que en especial su intimidad sufriera los espasmos que conllevaba todo el placer que sintió dejando a una Shira jadeante en el suelo.

Al ver que su amada había caído después del labor que el sable había realizado entre sus piernas hiso que este se levantara y contemplara como su amada era consumida por el éxtasis.

Sin una señal o aviso Shira abrió los ojos e inmovilizo a Diego contra el suelo mientras los ojos esmeralda veían como el rostro de la platinada estaba bañado por la pasión que la había bañado minutos antes.

-por que te detienes si esto no ha acabado softy- dijo Shira mientras se acercaba lentamente al oído de Diego -un subordinado jamas someterá a su capitán- dijo esta para después morder con pasión el cuello de Diego el cual ahogo rugido de satisfacción ante aquel acto fiero y apasionado que lo dejo al borde del desquicio.

Shira con el cuello entre sus dientes empezó a lamer con desespero el cuello del sable. Ni en toda en su vida como pirata había podido deleitarse con un botín como lo estaba haciendo con Diego en aquel momento. Su cuerpo se rosaba con desespero contra el del anaranjado sin que la sable soltara el cuello de su compañero del cual un leve hilo de sangre se desprendía de este al tener los colmillos de Shira sujetos de su piel. A pesar de aquello el anaranjado estaba consumido por el gozo que no dejaba cabida para el dolor donde solo la satisfacción era lo que predominaba sobre el cazador.

No se iba a conformar con solo una parte de su amado. Estaba condenada al olor y cuerpo de este y no iba a dejar que un solo centímetro del cuerpo que tenia apresado contra el suyo.

Subio hasta la boca de este robandole un beso seguido de mas mientras era correspondida. Duraron buen tiempo bebiendo de sus labios y al no tener un mañana quería que lo ultimo que recordaran fuera sus últimos momentos vividos junto a su compañera y compañero.

Ya sin poder evitar el llamado que el olor de Diego le provocaba descendió por su cuello hasta llegar al pecho pasando con su lengua por todos los lugares sin romper aquel contacto visual.

Sabia que no lo dejaría de ver para que se pudiera deleitar al verlo estremecerse con el gozo que sentía, y a pesar de que se resistía con todas su fuerzas cada vez estaba cediendo mas y mas a lo que la descarada, posesiva, vanidosa y sensual platinada quería.

Ver como el sable se resistía la hiso sonreír con malicia y satisfacción. Sabia que este ya iba a caer y solo tenia que jugar su ultima carta para así empujarlo a aquella fosa de sensaciones de la cual ella disfruto minutos atrás. Y tal como lo hiso desde un principio con una mirada sensual le dio una larga caricia con su lengua a toda la extensión del miembro del cazador haciendo que este gruñera con fuerza. Aquella mirada descarada de la sable jamas desapareció mientras esta con caricias suaves pero a la vez firmes hacia que el sable se perdiera entre la sensación deleitante que se le estaba obsequiando donde solo Shira y el estaban presentes, sin todas las preocupaciones que habían sufrido en los últimos días.

Disfrutando de la melodía de la voz de Diego mas el palpitante miembro de este que pedía mas Shira no paro su acción disfrutando de todo lo que en ese momento estaba haciendo, disfrutando de ver como Diego se tensionaba por el placer y calor del momento. Al ver que este estaba llegando al climax se detuvo para mirarlo de manera triunfal.

-aun no acaba esto softy. Tu aun debes terminar lo que empezaste- dijo para después pavonearse al lado de Diego. Era increíble como de una pirata que ni buscaba nada de amor ahora se dejaba rendir ante un integrante de la manada mas rara del mundo.

Diego al ver a Shira se paro con dificulta para después ver como la de ojos zafiro se servia en bandeja de plata solo para el. Sabia que era la primera vez de ella y como siempre en la primera vez habría incomodidad y dolor, lo cual quería apaciguar y hacérselo sentir lo mas mínimo posible.

Para aplacar aquel pequeño miedo de Shira la cual no quería mostrar, Diego al subirse sobre la espalda de esta le dio besos con cariño detrás de la oreja que tenia el pendiente haciendo que la sable empezara a ronronear relajando su postura tensa.

Al ver mas calmada a su compañera alineo ambas intimidades juntas para que lentamente empezara a conectar quedando dentro de la sable la cual se estremeció de al sentir como el miembro de Diego se desplazaba por las paredes de su intimidad. Cuando se vio impedido por una barrera trato de romper suavemente aquella barrera que lo contenía haciendo que Shira aferrara mas su agarre en el suelo y temblara de dolor.

Para sosegar volvio a acariciar con su lengua el cuello de su amada la cual despues de un breve momento le dio permiso de comensar.

Con lentitud Diego empezó a salir y entrar lentamente de Shira la cual aun estaba bajo los efectos del primer momento. El movimiento era suave y lento para así evitar lastimar a Shira en su primera vez al igual que él, cual hubiera esperado a su amada solo para así experimentar juntos su primera vez de la vida intima de una pareja.

Lentamente el dolor que la había abarcado en un principio fue cambiado por un cosquilleo que empezaba desde el centro de su vientre y se extendía por cada parte del rose que generaba su amante. Cosquilleo que rápidamente Shira reconoció como aquella sensación que había tenido hace momentos y que hacia que empezara a ronronear y a suspirar de manera suave y pasional.

Al oír aquellos ronroneos de su amada hiso que el cazador tomara mas confianza y empezara a aumentar un poco mas su movimiento entrando y saliendo mas seguido empezando a desear poder aumentar su velocidad pero por temor, solo lo haría cuando su amada sable de pelaje plateado se sintiera segura y lo empezara a desear.

Ya consumida por aquel cosquilleo el cual opaco el dolor anterior, entre suaves gemidos le pidió a su amado que le diera mas de aquella sensación la cual la estaba desquiciando empujándola a la locura de la vehemencia.

Obediente a su amada las entradas y salidas subieron de velocidad. Shira sentía como Diego entraba y salia de su interior haciendo que el balanceo de su esposo la empujara con fuerza haciendo que los gemidos fueran imparables y cada vez mas sonoros.

Ya Shira sentía como aquel cosquilleo le quemaba todo su interior al sentir el miembro de Diego entrar y salir con fuerza. Ya los golpes y choques de sus dos sexos era una batalla encarnizada de gemidos y ronroneos mientras cada vez sus cuerpos empezaban a llegar a su limite mientras cada vez mas el frenesí se desbordaba de sus cuerpos mientras el éxtasis los abarcaba por completo.

Ninguno daba tregua en la batalla que ambos estaban teniendo mientras diego rompía y entraba con fuerza contra la entrada de Shira la cual las recibía con devoción deseando que aquel impacto se volviera mas y mas fuerte.

La sable disfrutaba todo aquello mientras soportaba las embestidas que su amante le proporcionaba haciendo que la ansiosa sable igualara un balanceo contrario al del anaranjado haciendo que el miembro de este llegara mas profundo en la intimidad de la oji zafiro arrebatando sonoros gemidos y ronroneos de pasión.

Diego no dejaría a su amada descansar ni tampoco se le quedaría atrás mientras sentía como su miembro se clavaba mas profundo en el simbolo de la feminidad de Shira. Ya la batalla había llegado a su punto álgido donde la lujuria, pasión, amor y éxtasis se habian mezclado en el rose de sus hambrientos cuerpos.

Ya la apasionada sable llego a su climax sintiendo como sus patas delantera se debilitaron haciendo que esta cayera pero que hiso esfuerzo por mantener su cadera elevada permitiendo a Diego tener una entrada mas profunda la cual por el climax de la sable hiso que las paredes de la intimidad de su esposa se contrajeran haciendo que el sable sintiera mas marcado el rose dispuesto a terminar. Dio todo lo que le quedaba en aquella postura en la que su amada había quedado haciendo que el climax de la fémina se extendiera haciendo que las contracciones de su intimidad fueran mas frecuentes al igual que la melodía de su voz pidiendo mas de su amado lo cual combinado estimulo lo suficiente al sable que en un ultimo esfuerzo por entregar todo de su ser a su amada sable, llego al climax haciendo que terminara derramando todo dentro de Shira la cual sintió como este se expandía y llenaba todo su vientre regalandole una sensación cálida en su interior. Ya cansados el anaranjado salio de su jadeante y cansada esposa. Los dos se apegaron el uno al otro abrazándose mientras intentaban calmar su agitada respiración en su cuerpo cansado y saciado de todo lo que habían querido.

-me alegra haber echo esto junto a ti antes del fin. Te amo gatita- dijo diego acariciando a Shira la cual ronroneo al sentir las caricias del anaranjado.

-y yo a ti- dijo para regalarle un ultimo beso tierno y suave el cual se prolongo hasta que sus cansados cuerpos les exigieron aire -gracias por esta maravillosa vida que me diste.

* * *

 **Creo que me pase o ustedes que dicen. La verdad estaba pensando en que este seria el unico lemon sobre diego y Shira ya que creo que no pienso poner en la otra historia lemon o por lo menos no explicito. Espero que les haya gustado, lamento todos los errores ortograficos ya que lo hise desde mi celular y la verdad pense poner otra... postura por decirlo asi pero despues de meditar la fisiologia o la estructura de los cuerpos de dientes de sable decidi dejarlo como lo dicta la naturaleza, claro sin dejar el romanse de lado.**

 **Por cierto hice este one shot ya que me parecio injusto que a Manny, Ellie, Morita hasta el idiota de Sid menos Diego y Shira tuvieron su momento especial al creer que era el final.**  
 **Gracias a Haru y Kari que me acompaña desde el comienzo. Tranquila Haru ya habra su momento para lo que todos desean. También a Romina emiliano y danniela que dejaron un review en el anterior cap de mi fic yagas por amor.**

 **Bueno nos vemos quizá dentro de dos semanas en yagas por amor.**


End file.
